1. Field
This relates to a robot cleaner and a control method of the same.
2. Background
A vacuum cleaner may be, for example, a manual vacuum cleaner directly operated by a user, or a robot cleaner that performs cleaning on its own, without manual user operation. A robot cleaner may clean a floor or a carpet of a room. Such a robot cleaner may include an air suction device provided in a cleaner case, the air suction device including a motor and a fan. After driving the air suction device and sucking in external air containing foreign matter, the robot cleaner may separates the foreign matter from the air and exhaust clean air.